


It's Cold Outside

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songficlet based on Baby It's Cold Outside (Lady Antebellum version)</p>
<p>Christmas on Bakerstreet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrayolaDinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaDinosaurs/gifts).



“I’d been hoping that you would drop in.” I willed him to stop talking; to stop looking at me with such wide eyes. I was too close to him; his hand brushed mine. “Your hands are like ice.”

I snatched my hand away. “Mary will start to worry.” My eyes went to the door, then back to Sherlock. He gave me a look that clearly said, ‘ _what’s your hurry?_ ’ “She’ll be pacing the floor,” my voice shook. I couldn’t blame it on the cold, the fireplace took care of that. “I-I really should scurry.”

“I don’t understand your hurry.” I was pulled down onto the couch, a drink pressed into my hand.  **What could it hurt? Just half a drink more.**  I relaxed; the music was soft, something I didn’t recognize. Sherlock was watching me.   **What would the neighbours think?** “It’s getting bad out there,” he was referring to the snow. My heart was hammering.  **What’s in this drink?** “There won’t be any cabbies out there.

“Your eyes are like star light,” his voice was like  **honey.**  I wish I knew how to break his spell. I was a married man. This couldn’t go on like this. He was smiling, hand running up my arm to my hair. I knew that I should say ‘ _no, no, no,_ ’ the least I could do was try.

“I really can’t stay.” He moved in closer.  **It was rather cold outside.**  “I simply must go,” my voice was weak.

“It’s cold outside.”

**I was _married_.**  “The answer is no.”

“But John, it’s so cold outside.” My resolve crumbled. “I’m so lucky that you dropped in.”

**It was Christmas.**  I should be with my wife. “You’ve really been so nice and warm.”

His lips twitched upwards. “It really is quite a storm.” His eyes didn’t even flicker towards the window. “Your lips look delicious.”

I licked them, my eyes flickering down to his. “Your brother will be suspicious.”  **If he wasn’t watching already.**  “Ms. Hudson could be at the door.”

His lips met mine.  **Maybe just one little kiss more.**  What could it hurt? I felt his tongue on my lips before he pulled away. “You really are quite delicious.” The blizzard continued on.

I shook myself. Mary’s anger would be vicious. “I’ve got to go home.”

His lips tilted downwards. “You’ll freeze, it’s up to your knees out there.”

“I have a coat. You’ve-”  **What do you say?** “-you’ve really been grand.”

“I thrill when you touch my hand.”  **My heart must have stopped.**  “How can you leave me like this?”

I was shaking. “People will talk.”

“They do little else.” His eyes were so bright.

**I really shouldn’t stay.**  “It is rather cold.”

He pulled me in close; whispered against my skin, “Just stay here with me.” I could feel his smile against my neck when I gave in.


End file.
